Acoplamiento
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Aoba tiene un secreto, y no quiere que Dio lo sepa.


Típico cliché del yaoi pero con los personajes de Buddy Complex. Es Aoba x Dio [Aoba=Seme, Dio=Uke]. Como en todos mis fics, no tiene historia muy trabajada, sólo es pretexto para hacer un poco de lemon de esta pareja. Este capítulo es mero planteamiento de la "situación", si sólo quieres leer por el lemon, espera hasta el siguiente capitulo.

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

Después del último ataque de Zogilia, las cosas se calmaron y por obvia, las batallas cesaron. Debido a eso, no había nada que hacer, excepto seguir practicando el "acoplamiento". Aoba y Dio estuvieron en ello durante varias semanas. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que debían mejorar, por el bien de las próximas victorias.

Ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tuvieron que aprender a llevarse bien. Al principio siguió habiendo hostilidad de parte de Dio, pero conforme avanzaban en sus resultados comenzó a aceptar más a Aoba. Por supuesto, no lo demostraba, pero por lo menos dejó de insultarlo tan a menudo.

Aoba por su parte, realmente confiaba en Dio, y con cada entrenamiento notaba más facilidad para conectarse con él. Comenzó a pensar que en verdad hacían un buen equipo.

Al parecer, ya habían quedado en buenos términos.. o al menos eso se notaba, pero, un día de pronto se separaron.

Aoba, por alguna razón, de un día a otro se negó a participar en los ejercicios de "Acoplamiento". No daba explicaciones acerca de su negativa, sólo decía que "tenía un problema" y que "no haría el acoplamiento sí no se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte" A Dio esto le enfadaba, realmente no podía entender el comportamiento de Aoba, el día anterior estaba todo bien y ahora, el idiota no quería entrenar.. y peor aún, con la insistencia de todos por continuar, se encerró en su habitación y dejó de comunicarse.

Pasados algunos días, Aoba seguía en su plan de no hacer nada. Dio procuró entenderlo y darle espacio pero después de tanto tiempo, ya le estaba fastidiando.. sin embargo, tenia en cuenta la necedad de Aoba, sabia que no podría hacer nada para convencerlo de volver y por ello sólo decidió dejar de lado la situación y enfocarse en si mismo.

Una.. dos.. tres semanas pasaron. Hasta la cuarta semana Aoba se dignó a hablar, sólo para pedir que Dio se presentara en su habitación. Dio no quería ir, pero el Comandante y la científica le obligaron.

Acudió a la habitación, Aoba le dio paso. Apenas puso un pie en la entrada, su zapato golpeó contra una montaña de basura. Dio observó con curiosidad la montaña, eran muchos de empaques de golosinas y otros alimentos. Le dirigió una mirada dura a Aoba, éste sólo sonrió y se rascó la cabeza. Dio en verdad tenía ganas de golpear a Aoba pero se abstuvo porque no quería provocar más disgusto entre ambos. Debía dejar todo de lado y preguntarle qué le pasaba.

**_-Dio..-_** Aoba le habló primero, se notaba que iba a decirle algo pero sólo se detuvo en su nombre.

_**-Dime, ¿qué sucede? Te ayudaré a resolverlo.-** _Dio intentaba darle confianza.

_**-Bueno. Hay algo que me inquieta..- **_

_**-Qué es?- **_

_**-Desde hace varios días.. he tenido unos sueños extraños..- **_

_**-Sueños extraños?- **_

_**-Sí, bueno.. es algo que no puedo decirte.. te involucra a ti.- **_

_**-A mi?- **_

_**-No se porqué sucede eso pero.. tenía miedo de que los vieras en mis memorias durante el acoplamiento, y por eso me negué a hacerlo.-**_

Dio entendió un poco de lo que estaba hablando Aoba. Era un secreto y quería mantenerlo pero.. ¿qué clase de secreto era? ¿acaso no tenía derecho a saberlo sí se trataba de él mismo?

_**-Tan malo es?- **_

_**-He?- **_

_**-Como para que no me dejes verlo..- **_

_**-He.. Bueno..- **_

_**-Yo jamás te traicionaría..- **_

_**-No es por eso Dio.- **_

_**-Entonces por qué?- **_

_**-Es algo delicado..- **_

_**-Necesitamos el acoplamiento.- **_

_**-Lo se!- **_

_**-Entonces?!- **_

_**-Es por eso que te llamé aquí! Iba a decírtelo! Pero no puedo!- **_

_**-Por qué?!- **_

_**-Porque no!-** _

Dio comenzó a perder la paciencia. Aoba sólo estaba dando vueltas sobre el mismo punto y eso no les llevaba a nada.

_**-Me he decidido, Dio.- **_

_**-Piensas dejarlo?- **_

_**-No, haremos el acoplamiento.- **_

_**-Qué?- **_

_**-Ya que no puedo decírtelo normalmente, lo haremos así.. sólo quiero que me asegures que no intentarás matarme después de verlo.- **_

_**-Hmm..- Dio dudó. **_

_**-Prometelo!- **_

_**-Bien.. lo prometo.- **_

Con el acuerdo hecho. Dio se retiró a informar los detalles y se programó una sesión para la tarde de ése día. Cuando la hora llegó, ambos estuvieron listos. Aoba lucía un poco nervioso pero estaba calmado, Dio tenía ciertas dudas acerca de eso pero aún así quería hacerlo. Ambos subieron sus propias unidades, y encendieron el módulo. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y después.. el acoplamiento.

-Conectar con Dio!-

-Aceptar!-


End file.
